


Smooth mangos

by bananabunn



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idk what else to tag this as sorry-, M/M, Pining, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabunn/pseuds/bananabunn
Summary: Hooni and Soorim cuddle together for the first time:,)
Relationships: Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Smooth mangos

It was a normal day for Hooni, laying around in his messy bed with nothing to do but sulk in his depressive thoughts.

"God, maybe I should just fling my useless body into traffic or something." Hooni whispered to himself.

Hooni rolled over onto his stomach as he stared around his dirty room until his eyes landed onto the door, 'was that scratch always there?' He asked himself, staring the door down a bit. 

He finally didn't care enough and rolled over again onto his side to stare at the wall. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, "Hooni! Hiya, let me in!"

'Oh god is it the landlord? Maybe a murderer? Hopefully a murder. Yeah, please let it be a murderer.' Hooni rambled in his head as the door was clicked open. 

"Hey!" Soorim smiled as he closed the door behind him and shoved his spare key into his pocket, "Whatcha doing?" The blond questioned as he sat next to Hooni's sprawled out body.

"Mmm." Hooni groaned as a response, clearly not having the will or energy to give an actual response.

"Ahh okay." Soorim looked at Hooni, but then quickly looked away after thinking about something.

They sat there in silence until Soorim finally spoke up, "Um...Hey...Hooni?" His face was starting to turn a slight red color. Hooni looked at him, expecting him to continue.

Soorim felt so unbelievably embarrassed about the words he was about to let come out of his mouth. 'Just man up, just man up, just man up!' He kept screaming in his head.

Hooni watched as Soorim's blush started to blossom around his whole face and neck, "Um...Soorim are you okay?" Hooni sat up and started to move closer to Soorim.

"Hooni..." Soorim had to breathe, god does he absolutely hate feeling embarrassed like this, "Do you wanna cuddle?" He stared Hooni straight in the eyes then quickly looked away.

"Huh?" Hooni looked into Soorim's eyes, confused and quite frankly embarrassed also. "No really are you...um okay?" He sounded even more concerned this time.

Soorim looked back at the black-haired boy, "Well of course I'm okay..I was just thinking...you never really get affection do you?"

Hooni shifted his gaze towards one of the empty chip bags on the floor until he finally answered, "Well....yeah I guess I don't." His voice was soft and low from embarrassment.

"Yeah so I was thinking, as your best friend...I could supply you with affection to make you feel better! Yeah!" Soorim agreed with himself reluctantly.

Hooni thought for a sec, "I guess we can..but isn't it weird for friends to cuddle? Isn't that for couples?" Before Hooni could get answers from Soorim, he grabbed Hooni close and laid down.

"Soorim, I don't know how...how to cuddle." Hooni pushed his head into Soorim's chest, not knowing what else to do.

"It's fine, I'll help you." Soorim grabbed Hooni's arms and directed them in the right place then lifted Hooni's leg onto his thigh.

"Wow Soorim your really warm heh." Hooni giggled awkwardly, pushing his face back into Soorim's chest and moving himself closer towards to blond. "You smell really nice too! Like Mangos!" Hooni excitedly giggled some more.

"Oh thanks, you're really soft and smooth." Soorim smiled, pushing his face into Hooni's hair. While holding Hooni like this, he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to protect the smaller boy from everyone and everything.

After a few minutes of cuddling the black-haired boy was out like a light in Soorim's arms. He was snoring softly and had shimmied his head into the crook of Soorim's neck.

Soorim was blushing slightly as he pulled the boy even closer towards him, 'He's super cute like this...' The blonde smiled and kissed the top of the bandaged boy's head before whispering, "I love you Hooni."

Hooni whispered back a small, "Love you too." Then gave Soorim a soft kiss on his neck then went back to sleep.

Soorim sat there dumbfounded, embarrassed and love-struck before he decided to drift off to sleep with the dark-haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't reread my writing, please excuse my mistake I'm sorry!! Also I love these guys they need more fluff!!


End file.
